A Colloquy of Camelot
by HopelessAddictToWriting
Summary: Just a little Arwen fluff. Romantic date by the lake, Merlin being Merlin, and the best pairing ever.


**Hey readers! So… this is my second fan fic after a five month break, I hope this doesn't seem too amateur! This plot is cliché but I felt like writing it anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

[][][][][][][]

"Where are we going Arthur?" Gwen inquired as she was led blindly outside of the castle and down the stairs along the front.

"You'll have to trust me," he replied. Gwen tried to use her hands and feet as a radar, but her heavy gown kept getting in the way, so she just settled with looping her arm through Arthur's and interlacing her fingers. She tried to listen for sounds, but all that could be heard was the clatter of hooves and the clanking and pinging of the knights guarding and pacing the streets of Camelot.

Her blindfold was tight enough that she couldn't just lift her eyebrows to lower it. She heard knights running their way, but as soon as they got close enough to recognize Arthur and her, muttered "Apologies Sire, we didn't recognize you." She could hear the rest run back to their posts, but one stayed and bowed, "Your Highness, my lady." She grinned at the title.

Gwen curtsied before continuing to walk obediently for a few minutes before she felt the ground get uneven and become soft. They were now walking in what Gwen could only assume to be the woods outside the city walls. She walked through the trees and up and down the slopes and hills for a little while longer before the ground became smoother, she didn't have to dodge trees, and a slight breeze blew. The air smelled of pine and evergreen, and she could hear light rippling and splashing. She smiled, they were at the lake.

"Wait right here for a moment," Arthur walked off into the woods behind them, and even though he was probably trying to be discreet, she could tell he was yelling at Merlin. She could hear them both running around, setting up what she could only guess to be a romantic dinner by the lake. She heard something clank and Arthur muttering about Merlin being an idiot, and Merlin about Arthur being a dollophead. She couldn't help but silently chuckle.

She heard Merlin run off into the trees and Arthur go behind her. He untied her eyes but before she could see anything, placed his hands over her eyes.

"Arthur, just show me already!" she said excitedly. His hands dropped away, and she gasped.

The little patch of clear green before the lake's edge was covered with a red glossy blanket and candles were placed at the bottom of the blanket. There were many overly stuffed pillows covering the top of the blanket, and a pitcher and two glasses in the middle. "Oh Arthur, it's beautiful." She turned around and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward it. "Perfect, especially for escaping the castle."

She had been crowned queen only a month ago and the amount of duty and stress was unbelievable. Every time something was wrong outside of the walls and required Arthur's attendance, she was in charge of the kingdom. It was crazy going from a servant girl, being responsible for getting one person ready and assisting them to being a queen and in charge of thousands.

"Anything for my beautiful queen," he said as he handed her a cup filled half way. They clanked them together and looked around. The pillows were comfortable, but Gwen preferred sitting up. Arthur balanced on one of his elbows, looking around at the lake. There were small ripples every now and then, a duck awakening, a fish swimming close to the surface or a leaf falling from a tree. Such small and beautiful things.

"Is something wrong?" asked Arthur. He sat up so they were at eye level. His hair was ruffled and sticking out playfully on one side from lying down. She smiled.

"No, nothing," she replied. "It's just so peaceful out here." She leaned over and kissed him lightly. It sent a delightful shiver through her. His warm and soft lips on hers. Mere months ago this would have been something out of a dream. Sitting with him, by the lake, all alone, with no chores or masters to worry about…

She heard a large stick crack. And someone crunching through leaves. "I swear I'm going to kill him," Arthur said as he flopped onto his back. Gwen giggled as Merlin came into view.

"What do you think you're doing? I told you to go back to the castle," Arthur said, "honestly Merlin, do you even KNOW how to follow instructions?"

"I thought you might need someone to stay on guard while you're…. you know…" he began to blush a bit and motioned toward them with his hands smiling.

"That's very thoughtful Merlin," she said to save him of complete and total embarrassment. He blushed some more and walked away into the woods. She sighed a bit. "He's too loyal for his own good."

Arthur was silent. "Instead of Merlin, why don't we focus on us?" he asked as he kissed her lightly again.

She smiled a bit before gaining a look of seriousness. "Don't you ever worry that we may be doing something wrong? For Camelot, that maybe we should change some of your father's rules?"

"I wonder that often," he places his cup on the ground and pulls one of his knees to his chest, "but sometimes I honestly just think that…" he trails off and looks down.

"Think what, Arthur?" she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That if I change some of my father's laws and rules, and something goes wrong, that it will be my fault completely if Camelot falls." He lifts his head and looks her in the eyes, his blue eyes searching her brown ones.

"And what if Camelot becomes greater and prospers more than ever before?"

He shrugs. "It's a risk, one that could put the entire kingdom at stake."

"Arthur, you've taken more risks than anyone I know. You married a slave girl instead of a rich princess, you risked your life on multiple occasions for that of a lowly servant, and have always done what you thought right for the kingdom every time."

He smiled, "I suppose your right, Queen Guinevere." She grinned back and they both clanked cups and drank. He sat up and opened one of the huge metal dishes at the end of the blanket. Inside was a smashed up and shaken plate of tarts.

She rolled her eyes comically as Arthur screamed Merlin's name and ran off into the woods to find him.

Yes indeed, she thought to herself, that was the king of Camelot.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

**So…. What did ya think? I know this was a little, overly done, but I always love these kind of scenes in shows and books so I took a shot at writing one. Hope it turned out okay, and that the writing wasn't too bad.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**HopelessAddictToWriting**


End file.
